A different fairy tail
by gamerright11
Summary: It was a beautiful day in fairy tail until BAM! The door of the guild opened to reveal three teenagers. Who are they you may ask, well there fairy tails personal best team natsu only with a slight twist in magic, personalities, clothing, and people.
1. what is it

**Here's a few things you should know about the characters**

* * *

**Natsu dragoneel**

**age-17**

**magic-fire dragon slaying magic with a few new skilles**

**personalities-still the same, but his past is altered a little.**

**Gray fullbuster**

**age-17**

**magic-ice make magic**

**personalities****-same as ever but might get a little oc-ed.**

**Lucy heartfilia**

**age-16**

**magic- lightning dragon slayer magic**

**personalities-little bit the same likes to fight sometimes and past is different.**

**I know you may not like the changes but im working on it.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own fairy tail.**

* * *

It was a peaceful day in fairy tail when the guild doors burst open by three rowdy teenagers. The first one had pink hair and he was wearing white baggy pants and a gray shirt also he had a white scaly scarf around his neck. The next one has dark navy blue hair and he was wearing a white shirt that just disappeared.A dark blue pants and a cross shaped neckless. The last one has blonde hair that's tied up into a pony tail. She was wearing a white shirt with a short brown jacket, short brown pants that reached to her mid thy, and black boots that reached to her lower mid thy.

"Hello natsu, gray, and lucy how was your job" asked mira.

"Ugg... I guess it was ok" replied lucy as she walked over to the bar. Apparently as soon as natsu and gray show up the guild burst into chaos.

_'Good thing Erza isn't here or they would be in trouble' _thought lucy as she sat down.

"What happened?" asked a curios mira.

"The usual" replied lucy.

"All right if you say so" said mira."Oh before I forget could you make this announcement for me."

Lucy grabbed the paper and asked " Right _now?" _

_" _Yes right now" replied mira with a smile.

_'sigh'I knew she was gonna say that'_ thought lucy as she stood up.

"HEY EVERYBODY LISTEN UP"lucy shouted. Only a few people noticed.

"Try again" suggested mira.

"HEY LISTEN UP" lucy shouted. this time nobody bothered paying attention.

Lucy was getting angry now"HEY" she yelled again still not getting the the attention of anyone.

* * *

**Lucy pov**

I am really angry. I was in a bad mood earlier, but now i'm just plain mad. Nobody is listening to me so I got up on top of the bar counter, while avoiding a chair. I stood up straight and took a deep breath and yelled **"_Everybody shut_** **up**!". Since I was so angry lightning boomed outside causing everyone to jump.

* * *

**Normal pov**

Everyone that was fighting turned to look at the blond mage.

"_Are you all paying attention now" _asked lucy in a rather cold voice that could rival grays ice.

"Y-yes ma'am" replied the whole guild.

"Alright I have an announcement" said lucy sweetly which creeped some people out at her sudden mood change.

" You guys better listen to her it's important" said mira.

"Yeah it's especially important to some competitive people around here" said lucy as she looked at natsu and gray.

"Aright, what does it say" replied gray.

" It says-"

* * *

**Sorry cliff hanger. Find out what the paper says in the next chapter.**

**lucky: your so mean**

**me:*huh* why**

**lucky: because you wouldn't give me a ****preview**

**me: I already told you no**

**lucky: pweety pweease *does puppy dog eyes***

**me: alright**

_**PREVIEW**_

**_"This is gonna be awesome"replied gray._**

**_"Yeah and im gonna kick your butt ice princesses"said natsu.  
_**

**_"You wanna go"_**

**_"Bring it"_**

**_"I think I will join the event too" said lucy._**

**_"Really that's great" said natsu._**

**_PREVIEW END_**

**_lucky: aww I wanna read more_**

**_me: you will *grins* in the next chapter_**

**_lucky: awww_**

**_me: say it_**

**_lucky: read and review!_**


	2. Tournament! What!

"The paper say's 'fairy tail will be having a magic tournament next month'"read lucy."Any one can participate.''

"Only a month'' asked maco.

"Seems like it" replied wakaba.

" The tournament will be split into three days. The participants will be split into groups of the three on the first day and will be required to go to mist-way valley to find the three lacrama hidden there and the first three groups to find it wins'' lucy read.

"A lacrama" said wendy.

" What color is it" asked natsu.

" The paper says 'the first lacrama is golden and the other white'" said lucy.

"I wonder why"said levy.

''On the second day the participants will split up into groups of two and will be required to decode the message given and go to the destined place" read lucy. "Seems easy so far."

"Except the part about the decoding" said gray" does the paper give any information about what we will be decoding."

"Yeah, it say that the message you will be decoding have something to do with our guild" said lucy.

"Something about our guild" said lissana." what does that mean?''

"It means that every thing we did in this guild means something" said erza.

"Erza" said lucy"When did you get here."

"A while ago"said erza as she sat down."so was I right I heard every thing."

"It's right" said lucy as she sat down at the bar.

"But where will the message be" asked a confused wendy.

" I think it has something to do with the lacrama" said lucy.

"Oh" was all wendy said.

"The first group to get their wins" read lucy.

"Alright what do we do on the last day?" asked natsu as he got excited.

"On the last day the two participants will go head to head in battle and who ever is victorious wins the tournament" said lucy as she read on in her mind.

"This tournament sounds fun" said erza.

" Yeah im all fired up" yelled natsu.

"Hold up guys there's a prize" said lucy as she looked at them happily.

"What is it" asked levy.

" The prize is that you will be featured in weekly sorcerer and be reward _10,000,000,000 jewels and-" _said lucy but stopped as she saw the look on their face.

.

.

.

"_WHAT!" _yelled the entire guild except erza and mira, who looked quite cheerful.

"Did you say _10,000,000,000 __jewels_" said gray staring at her in surprise.

"Yep and-" but lucy was cut of as the guild erupted into chaos.

**"_Shut up you bumbling_**_ **idiots"**_ yelled erza as she requiped into her heaven wheel armor.

"Y-y-yes ma'am" replied the scared people in the guild.

"Read the rest lucy" said erza as she requiped back into her usual outfit.

"Thanks" said lucy."as I was saying earlier before I got rudely interrupted."

Some of the people in the guild laughed nervously.

"The last prize is that you get a jewel from the cave of ages" said lucy.

"The cave of ages?" said natsu as he looked around."what's that."

"Even I don't know the answer to that" said gray as his shirt disappeared.

"Clothes gray!" yelled cana.

"Dang it!" said gray as he looked for his shirt.

"I don't know either" said erza.

''I don't"

" Me two''

''Me three''

"Me fou-"

"SHUT UP WE GET IT" yelled natsu and gray.

"I know what it is" said lucy.

"You do?" said the guild questionably.

"Yeah its this old cave that was founded recently five years ago" said lucy as she looked around."It's said to hold valuable treasure."

"What's so special about it" said natsu.

" The treasures their have three different kinds" said lucy." the green ones are mysterious, the purple ones change color and-."

"Annndd" said the guild.

"And" said lucy annoyed."The clear ones give the user a different magic power."

"Really" said levy.

"Has this theorie been tested out" said erza.

" Yes it's been tested on someone" said lucy.

''Only one" asked erza.

"Yes" replied lucy as she shifted uncomfortably.

''Are you sure it's a good idea to accept one if they only tested it once?" asked wendy.

Lucy just shrugged.

"Well im going to enter the tournament" shouted natsu.

"I am too and your gonna get your butt kicked fire breath!" said gray as him and natsu got into a fight.

"Are you entering" asked erza.

"Yep, it'll be fun" said lucy as she reread the paper.

After a minute or two the blond shouted "WHAAAT!"

Her shouting caused everyone in the guild to look at her, even natsu and gray.

"What's Wrong lucy" asked gray.

"Th-th-th" sputtered lucy staring at the paper wide eyed.

"Come on what's the matter lu-chan" asked levy.

"Mira" said lucy as she looked at the mage."where and when did you find this."

"Well you know that master left a month ago to attend to the council meeting" said mira confused,"I was cleaning up his desk and found that."

"So that's why" said lucy staring at the paper.

"What is it lucy" said erza,

"Everybody I have an announcement to make" said lucy standing up.

A murmur ran through the guild.

"As you know the paper said the tournament will be in a month." said lucy.

"Yeahhh" said everybody.

"Well we where supposed to get this paper a few weeks ago" said lucy.

''So what" said natsu.

"So that means the tournaments closer than you think." said a nervous lucy.

"How close" asked a suspicious gray.

"Like... forty eight hours" replied lucy.

.

.

.

.

And with that the guild erupted into chaos.

"Only two days that's not enough" said levy.

"I know" said lucy.

"Ah-cho" sneezed lucy,

"Here you go" said mira as she handed lucy a tissue.

"Thank you" replied lucy.

* * *

In the distance someone could be heard.

"So, she's grown up" said the man."I'm coming for you lucy heartifilla."

* * *

**Am I doing good so far read and review if you think so and if I spelled someones name wrong tell me in the review.**


End file.
